Learn a Little
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: What could possibly happen when Rika teaches Jeri how to play the card game? The un-expectable!


Learn a Little

_I do not own Digimon, so there!_

"Thank you for teaching me how to play, Rika," Jeri said for the fifth time.

"For the last time, you're welcome," Rika groaned.

"I think we're the only girls that are interested in this game," Jeri said.

"It's more than just a game," Rika muttered.  

"Oh, right."

"Here you are girls," Rika's grandmother said as she placed a tray of cookies on the floor with them.  She smiled, "When I was younger I played dolls with my friends instead of cards.  Won't your mother be surprised when you're playing cards with your friend."

"I'm just teaching her how to play," Rika said casually.

"At least you're playing something with someone," Rika's grandmother added.  "It doesn't really matter, dear, just as long as you've got friends.  Everyone needs friends so they can learn something from each other."

"That's right," Jeri said.

"Yeah, whatever," Rika mumbled.

"Hi, I'm home!" Rika's mom called.  

"So soon?" asked Rika's grandmother.

"Just came for a little lunch," she explained.  She spotted Jeri with Rika.  "Oh, I see we have company."

"Hi, I'm Jeri."  Jeri said.  Rika groaned and rolled her eyes.

"What a pretty dress you have on," she complimented.  "I can never get Rika to wear a dress."

"Oh, why thanks," Jeri said.  

"Mo-om," Rika muttered.  "I'm busy teaching my friend how to play a game."

"Card games?" she asked, holding her heart.  "Why card games?  Wouldn't you rather play with dolls?"

"I got bored with that," Jeri said, "and everyone knows how to play this game except for me."  

"Yeah, dolls get boring," Rika insisted.  "Now this card--"

"Let's leave them alone," Rika's grandmother said, taking her daughter out of the room.  "Have fun and if you need more cookies just ask."

"Thanks," Jeri said.

"Playing card games…" Rika's mom said.   "Oh…"

It didn't take long for Jeri to learn all the cards in her deck and when to use them.  Either she was a fast learner, or Rika was an excellent teacher.  Maybe even both.  

"Now, let's see how well you play," Rika said.  

"Um…okay," Jeri said coyly.

"This is just for practice," Rika insisted.  

"Right," Jeri smiled.  She pulled out her deck and they began playing.  Five minutes in the game, Jeri won.

"Oh my goodness…I won," she gasped.  

Rika was stunned, "I-I lost…but I never lose."  She stammered.  

"Wow, thank you, Rika.  I'd better get home now.  See you tomorrow!"

****

NEXT DAY

"Ah! You beat me!" Kenta cried.  "Not again!" 

"Hi guys," Jeri said.  "Can I play?"

"Sure, Jeri," Takato said, turning around, "wh--whoa!"

Jeri had on blue jeans, orange-high tops; a white shirt with smiley face that had a bullet-wound between its eyes, a purple neckerchief, blue wrist bands, a green pocket carrier for her cards, and big black belt and her brown hair was lifted up in a spiky ponytail.  

"What's your problem?" she demanded.

"Um…Jeri…uh."  He stammered, "Did a little shopping?"

"So what if I did?" she asked.  "Rika just showed me how to play the game.  I beat her on the first try."

"No way!" Henry gasped.  "That's not possible!"

"Well, I did," she muttered.  "Now which one of you pansy boys want to play?"

The boys began to nominate ach other randomly.

"He does!"

"No he does!"

"What's wrong, wimps?"  Jeri demanded.  "Do you wanna play or not?"

"Yoo-hoo!  Oh, bo-oys!"

"Huh?" the turned in the direction of the voice.  It was Rika…was it really Rika?

"Gah!" Henry gasped, "Rika…you're wearing a dress!"

"Oh, this?" she looked down at her purple flowing dress.  "You like it?"  Her hair was down with a pigtail to the side.  

"Just…what happened when you taught Jeri how to play?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, she said she beat you!" 

"She did," Rika said.  

"It wasn't hard," Jeri said.  

"I think we learned quite a bit from each other," Rika said.

"Yeah, I heard that," Henry said.  "You learned more than just a little bit."

End--Yeah, I know it was short…but I can kinda picture Rika & Jeri switching places. Wouldn't that be hilarious?


End file.
